


A Fluffy Gift (Saiouma)

by Weird_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, Shuichi Saihara X Kokichi Ouma, male x male, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Writer
Summary: A short little rough fluff story about Shuichi looking for the perfect anniversary gift to get Ouma
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	A Fluffy Gift (Saiouma)

Taking a leisure stroll through town after his work at his private detective agency, Shuichi loses himself in his mind. The thought of his upcoming anniversary with Ouma plagued him as he tried to figure out the perfect gift. 

A soft kitten meowed behind the pet shop window. 

Perfect. Ouma has always been nagging Saihara to get him a pet since their apartment complex lifted the ban. “They will become an important member of DICE”, Saihara remembered Ouma saying.

The little fluff gently pawed at the window. Black dots painted over its white fur. An angel in a cat’s body. Saihara quickly made his impulsive purchase before carefully cradling the kitten in his arms on his way back home while his work bag pulled down his shoulders, full of food, toys, and treats for the new family member.

“What are we going to name you?”, Saihara asks the kitten out loud.

Gently opening the door, Saihara carefully hides the kitty under his hat. His footsteps are light and careful. Ouma’s sharp ears catch onto him. “Saihara-chan!”, he springs to life, wrapping his husband in a hug with a thousand kisses. 

“Ouma”, Saihara nervously pleads, “be careful. I have a surprise.” 

“A surprise? For wee ole me?”, Ouma’s eye light up in curiosity.

Saihara places his bag on the ground. Tipping his hat like the gentleman he is, a tiny kitty lays on top of his messy blue hair.

“Saihara-chan...”, Ouma is caught in awe, “I didn’t think you would really get a pet. Aww, what should we name the little guy?”

Ouma’s soft hands pick up the kitty as he pats its fluffy fur. 

Saihara confesses, “I don’t know”.

“Hmm... I guess we have to come up with a name. How about shit nugget?”

“Ouma... we aren’t naming it shit nugget”

“Hmm... Oreo?”

“Too basic. Clover?”

“Where did that come from?”

“I don’t know.”

“I got it!”, Kokichi screams out in joy, “what about... Lucifer?”

Saihara notices how Ouma is dead-set on the name, but he doesn’t really want a demon cat. “How about Lucio for short?"

“Awww... fine”, Ouma huffs, “So Lucio, welcome to your new home!”


End file.
